Poisoned Rose
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. The boy trying to escape the shadow of his parents deeds. The overachieving girl trying to live up to the legacy of her parents. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Worst enemies. Best friends. The story of a lifetime.
1. Meetings and Goodbyes

Rose walked through the crowded train, irritably pushing a few strands of curly red hair back behind her ear. Finally, she found a compartment with only one boy in it. It was the boy who her father had pointed out to her. "Make sure you beat him in every test. Thank God you inherited your mothers brains." Okay, so she wasn't technically supposed to sit here-but she was pretty sure her dad had been kidding. Besides, where else was she supposed to sit? So she slid open the thin glass door.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"I think I'll just call you Malfoy." She giggled. He smiled.

"Most people do."

"Okay. Well, it's nice to meet you, Scorpy."

"What happened to Malfoy?"

"Just trying things out?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Rose Weasley."

The two talked for the rest of the ride.

"I do hope I'm put in Ravenclaw...although Gryffindor sounds good too. Both my parents were in Gryffindor."

"Really? Mine were both in Slytherin."

"Do you think you'll be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know. I think it would make my father happy, but I'd rather be in another house."

"Slytherin does have a horrible reputation, but I'm sure that's all just bigotry. Plenty of good wizards have been in SLytherin. Probably."

"Probably." He agreed. She smiled.

"You'd best go change into your robes, we're nearly to Hogwarts already."

"Firs' years! All fir's years, over with me!" Rose beamed at him.

"Hello, Hagrid!" She said cheerfullly.

"Hello, Rose." He said. "Bin a while since I seen yeh." She sighed.

"I know, and I really am sorry about that! I've been so busy, preparing to come to Hogwarts! I needed to buy a new wand, Robes, a new trunk..."

"It's good ter see yeh, Rose." Hagrid chuckled She jumped forward to give the half giant a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid." He smiled and patted her on the back, and then she entered one of the boats, sitting next to Scorpius.

"Hagrid's an old family friend." She explained to him. Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

Headmistress Mcgonagall greeted them just before the great hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions?" There were no questions. The doors opened then, and the first years all walked in. Rose spotted Albus a few people away.

"Albus!" She whispered. He looked over.

"Rose!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Scorpius tapped her shoulder.

"Look!" He pointed up to the ceiling. Of course, James had told them all about the magic ceiling at hogwarts, but everything she had imagined about what it would look like paled in comparison. Everything was so beautiful! Other students were looking around with awe too. There was an old hat sitting on a stool in the front of the great hall.

"Is that mangy old thing the sorting hat?" Scorpius asked. Rose shrugged in response.

"I assume so." Headmistress Mcgonagall began reading off a list of names, then.

"Albus Potter!" She called. Albus wwalked up nervously. He turned to look at Rose, and she flashed him a thumbs up sign. Then Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head. It took a minute to decide, and Rose was nervous for a moment. But then it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose smiled at Albus, who looked immensely relieved. He walked to the Gryffindor table to sit next to James. THe list was long, full of names Rose had never heard. But eventually Mcgonagall called "Rose Weasley!" Scorpius gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. She nervously walked up to Mcgonagall, who placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmmm." It said. "You're not too hard to place. Just like your mother. You've got the mind of a Ravenclaw, but the heart of a...GRYFFINDOR!" This last word was shouted to the entire hall, and the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Scorpius looked dissapointed.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The hat was placed on Scorpius's head and Rose found herself biting her nails, worried.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat eventually decided. Scorpius gave Rose a small smile, and then went to sit with the Slytherin table at the opposite end of the room.


	2. Letters from Juliet

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Hogwarts is great! I'm learning so much and I've already been asked to join Arithmancy-though I don't know how I'll fit it into my schedule! I've also made a few friends, including Scorpius Malfoy. But honestly, he isn't as bad as you made him out to be. He may be in Slytherin, but he really is a good friend. I hope dad isn't too upset with me for that! Anyway, love you loads and miss you lots, but if I don't go I'll be late for Defense against the Dark Arts!_

 _ **Dear Rose,**_

 _ **I'm so glad you're enjoying Hogwarts! Don't neglect Muggle Studies either, you may need that later in life. And no, I'm not mad that you've made a friend in Slytherin. Frankly, I'm proud of you. You're breaking down stereotypes and showing that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can be friends. Oh, your father wants to say something.**_

 **If you have to be friends with the Malfoy boy, at least promise me that you're beating him in all your classes. I'm sure you are top, but as long as you beat Scorpius I don't care if you're tenth. If you don't, we'll disown you.**

 _ **Oh, don't mind your father, Rose. He's just having a laugh. I'm sure you are top of your class though! Anyway, love and kisses from Mom and Dad. Study hard and have fun! Remember, you and the boys are coming home for Christmas this year.**_

 _ **Love, Mom and Dad**_

Rose smiled, and folded the letter. No doubt her mother had scolded her father soundly for saying that. How she missed them. But she did love Hogwarts. She quickly stowed the letter in her bag, and started walking towards the library. That's when she felt a hand grab her arm, spin her around, and start walking her the other way.

"Ah! Scorp!"

"Come on, Rosie! I'm not going to let you sit in that library anymore. We're going to play wizard chess. My grandmother sent me a really neat set for my birthday."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! Happy birthday, Scorp! I do have a present for you, in my dorm. Just hang on a moment." She started running up the stairs, and it took her a moment to realize he was following.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Oddsbodikins." Rose replied.

"Is he coming in too?" She asked doubtfully, eyeing Scorpius.

"Yes. He's my friend." Rose said firmly. The fat lady's picture swung open, and Rose dragged Scorpius into the common room.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said, and dissapeared up the stairs to the girls dorms. She returned after a moment, with a package in red wrapping paper.

"Here! I know it's not much, but I think you'll like it. At least, I hope you will." She said, handing him the package. He sat down in one of the chairs, and began carefully working at the tape. "Oh my god, Scorp, just open it!" She cried, exasperated, and ripped it open along the corner. "There!" He sighed in mock annoyance, and then continued ripping it open. It was a book about Quidditch. "I know how much you like quidditch, so I thought this would be good to get you." She beamed. "It tells about techniques, plays, players on professional teams...Do you like it?" She said anxiously. He said nothing, staring at the book. "I mean, I could always take it back and get you something else, or just give you the money, or-" Her voice was getting higher and faster as she spoke, filled with doubt.

"I love it, Rosie!" He laughed. She smiled, relieved.

"Oh, I'm glad!"

"Now, are we going to play wizard chess or what?" He asked.

"Oh, of course! Library, or your common room?"

"The library, of course. The Slytherin common room is damp." He shuddered. Rosie nodded sympathetically.

"The library it is."

Rose didn't know, but this was the first time anyone had noticed Scorpius's love of Quidditch.

 _Dear Mom and Dad_

 _He loved it! I knew that was the right choice for a gift. Between you and me I thought five galleons was a bit much, but it was worth it! Of course, then he decimated me at wizard chess, which I don't think I'll ever get the hang of. It's all logic, of course, but I simply don't remember what the pieces do and how they move. Anyways, I'm off to lunchtime. Hope you're doing well, and I'll see you soon-only a month until vacation! By the way, James made the tryouts for Quidditch, did you know? It was awesome! He's a seeker, I'm sure Uncle Harry is very proud. I simply must go now, Scorp is practically dragging me out the door!_

 _ **Dear Rose,**_

 _ **Yes, we did hear about James! Harry is very proud, says he's following the family destiny. Ron thinks he's being a bit of a prat by saying that, but he does have a point! Anyways, I'm glad you were willing to spend your money to buy a friend a present. As for Wizard Chess, don't worry. Your father is already planning to teach you over holiday. I'm sure he's told you the story of the time he won the human sized wizard chess game in our first year several times by now. We are looking forward to christmas, and we'll see you soon!**_


	3. Christmas, Part 1

"You must write me over the holiday." Rose said anxiously.

"Of course I will, Rosie. And email, and text." She blushed.

"Oh, yeah. It's strange how quickly you forget about technology when you're away from it for so long." He nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Anyways, don't forget, Scorp!"

"Of course not. You know I wouldn't." He said, sounding slightly hurt. She giggled.

"I know, I know." She gazed out the window of the train. "Do you think it will snow for christmas?" She asked. "I hope so, but I don't think it will."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! We're on holiday." Scorpius reminded her.

"You're right, of course." She smiled. "But as much as I love my home and I miss my family...I really will miss Hogwarts." Scorpius nodded.

"I know what you mean." They said no more for the remainder of the trip, until they got off the platform.

"Bye, Scorp." Rose said. "See you after holiday!"

"Yeah, see you Rosie!" He replied, and walked towards his parents. Rose ran into her mother's embrace.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! I've missed you!" She said.

"We missed you too, Rosie. I do wish you would write more. But, I do understand how dreadfully busy your schedule must be." Her mother said with a laugh. "Have you thought of applying for a time-turner?"

"But I thought they were all destroyed back in your fifth year?"

"Well, not destroyed, just trapped in an endless cycle of falling and then appearing back on the shelf. They aren't able to be used, of course, but did you really think they wouldn't make more of them? They're incredibly useful." Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Her father, who had been silent for most of the conversation, spoke up.

"Drove me bloody mental with that thing, she did. One minute she wouldn't be there, then she'd just appear next to us like nothing happened. Started to worry I'd gone off my rocker." He said with a laugh. Hermione joined in.

"That's true. You kept asking me where I had been. It really was so difficult not telling you."

Still talking and laughing, the family made their way to the car.

"So. You've made friends with the Weasley girl." Scorpius's father finally said. Scorpius gulped.

"Um. Yes? I mean, she's really nice, and even though she's in Gryffindor and i'm in Slytherin we get on well. She's pretty busy with her studies, but other than that she's a good friend." His father was silent for a moment, and Scorpius started to worry he'd said something wrong. But at last, his father said.

"Well. Glad to see you've made some friends, I guess." And that was the end of that.

RosieBug543

Hello Scorp! Blimey, it's been a while since I wrote an email. How are you getting on? I'm pretty busy, my mother found me some new books! And of course I have homework. But enough about me, how's your holiday going?

Scorpion678

Jeez, Rosie! We've only been on holiday for about a day now! But I'm doing alright. My house is a bit quiet. I'm an only child and my parents both work. Of course you're busy. I would expect no less. Have I given you my cell number?

RosieBug543

I'm sorry to hear that your house is quiet, though of course you may well enjoy it. To me noise is essential. Quite honestly, silence gives me chills. And yes you have given me your cell number, I think I wrote it on something. Hold on, give me a bit...

"Hi, Scorp!"

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, it's me! I finally found your cell number! This is obviously mine."

"Wait, is it your cell or your parents?"

"It's mine. I got it last year."

"Excellent, so we can text?"

"Yes! Although I warn you, I'm not all that familiar with text speak."

"That's okay. I'm not either."

"Oh, I'll have to talk to you later, my mum's calling me down to dinner."

"Alright. See you, Rosie."

"Bye, Scorp!"

"SCORPIUS!"

"Agh! Bloody hell, Rosie! It's five thirty in the morning!"

"Five twenty-four. It's CHRISTMAS!"

"Ugh. All right, all right. Well, I'm glad you're excited. Go open your presents, and call me later so we can talk about what we got."

"Alright, talk to you later Scorp." She hung up to run into her parent's room.

"Mum! Dad! It's Christmas!" Her father groaned.

"Not awake." Her mother, however, sat up.

"Come on, Ron!" She picked up her pillow, and to Rose's surprise, hit him with it.

"Ah! Gerroffme!" Ron cried. Emerging from the covers, he hit Hermione with his pillow. It quickly evolved from there, until the three of them were going crazy hitting each other with pillows. Just then Hugo walked into the room.

"Mum? Dad? Rosie?" The three of them looked at each other, still holding the pillows, and started laughing.

"Can we open presents now?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" Her mom replied. "Come on, Ron." With a sigh, Ron got up.

"Yeah, yeah, all right..."


	4. Christmas, Part 2

"Hullo, Scorpius!"

"Rose! So, what did you get for christmas?"

"Well, loads of books, a new cauldron, some new clothes. The usual stuff. What about you?"

"Oh, you know. A...a few things. A scarf with the slytherin colors. Some chocolates. And I also got a book on potion making, so..."

"Scorp, you hate potions."

"I mean, I wouldn't say I hate it..."

"You hate it. You tell me every time we have a potions together, or even when I see you after potions, 'Rosie, I really hate potions' 'Rosie, I hate potions so much' 'I wish we didn't have potions, it's so stupid."

"That is not what I sound like!"

"Yes it is."

"You're impossible."

"That's why you love me!"

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. I gotta go, kay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later, Scorp!"

"Bye, Rosie."

Scorpius hung up resignedly. He couldn't tell Rose that his parents had bought him the Slytherin scarf and the potions book because they wanted him to be more like a Slytherin. She would get angry, and then she would try to fix it. And as smart as Rose was, Scopius knew that his parents would say something to hurt her. Despite her intelligence, Rose was very sensitive. She hid it well, laughed everything off. But Scorpius saw the pain in her eyes every time somebody said something particularly mean, and he hated it.

Rose hung up with a frown. If only she could do something. Scorpius hadn't gotten much for christmas, and from what he had gotten, it sounded like his parents wanted him to be more like a Slytherin.

"Rosie! Dinner!"

"Coming, mum!" She replied.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Her mom asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Well...you know Scorpius? All his parents got him for christmas was a scarf and a book."

"Well, not everybody gets a lot for christmas." She reasoned.

"It was a slytherin scarf and a potions book. He hates potions, and he doesn't wear scarves. I think his parents want him to be more like a slytherin."

"Well, 'oo can' fi erryting." Her father said through a mouthful of food. Her mother rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Her father shrugged. "Anyways...we'll go shopping before holiday is over, and you can get him something in diagon ally. Something he'll actually like. Okay?"

"All right! Thanks, mum!" Rosie hugged her, then sat down at the table.

"You do know who this kid is, right?" Ron asked Hermione later that night, as they were washing the dishes. "Scorpius Malfoy. One of the Malfoys. The Malfoy that harassed you and changed your teeth to beaver teeth, and always called you 'mudblood'. And a Slytherin to boot! I don't think I want Rosie hanging around with his sort."

"I think she'll be good for him." Hermione replied. "All that negativity in his life, he should have somebody good. A friend to help him."

"Hermione, his father is Draco Malfoy!"

"Which is precisely why I'm so worried about him." Ron couldn't argue with that.


End file.
